conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Danguk
This country is a part of Altverse. Danguk officially known as the Dang People's Republic (Dang: 龍人人民共和國 Dangu Remmin Mingu, ''also sometimes referred to as 龍人國 ''Dangu Gurun) is a sovereign nation located in East Asia.'' The Name Danguk, comes from the archaic Dang words meaning 'Dragon' and 'People.' The Hanju characters which form the name also mean 'Dragon' and 'Folk'. The name is derived from the myth that Danguk was the origin of all dragons. Danguk borders East Asia to the South and West, Russia to the North, and China to the West. Danguk has a population of almost 24 million people as of 2014, with over 5 million living in the Damhung Metropolitan Region alone. The official language is Dang, an isolated somewhat related to Korean. Danguk is a ethnically homogenous nation, inhabited by the Dang People since 2000 BC, and the island has a long history of both ethnic and political unity, only ever being ruled by one political entity at a time. Danguk has been inhabited as early as the Lower Paleolithic Period. The Dang People's civilisation began with the founding of the Kingdom of Dang in roughly 2000 BC, which ruled over the entirity of the land that now constitutes Danguk. The state enjoyed successive centuries of tranquility and prosperity under subsequent Dang Dynasties which allowed cultural and technoligical development to flourish through trading with China, Korea and Japan and limited contact with European trading powers. In the late 19th century when it became part of the Japanese Empire, until its defeat in 1945. Danguk was put under Soviet Occupation after the end of Japanese rule, under the Postdam Declaration, and became a puppet state, until 1952 when a Strassonist revolution against the brutal communist regime established a Strassonist Socialist state. The state modelled itself after socialist regimes in Europe. The United Nations passed a statute which made the Dang People's Republic the only legitimate government of Danguk following attempts by the Soviet Union to back a second regime change during the 1960's. During the Cold War Danguk was part of the non-aligned movement, and opposed both the United States and the Soviet Union's aggression. Danguk is a Single-Party Socialist State which is governed under the strict ideology of Strassonism for a better future for humankind, and is one of two left in the world, the other being Westland. Political power in Danguk is divided between the Socialist Party of Danguk and its affiliate Labour and People's organisations. The People's Government functions in the form of a Parliamentary Republic. Danguk's government is led by a President, who is appointed by the Socialist Party administration. The current President, is Bak Hwi Tsung. The unicameral legislature of Danguk, the People's National Assembly, consists of 455 members, who are elected directly by the public in free and fair elections. Only members of the Socialist Party or its affiliate organisations may stand for election however. The leader of the Socialist Party is the General Secretary, who has acts as a similar role to a Prime Minister. Danguk is considered a Middle Power and a major Regional power in international politics, and is a full, active member of the League of Nations and the East Asian Union. Dang society is centred around a model for peace and propserity which benefits all without exception. The outlawing of right wing concepts such as intolerance, aswell as donwplaying religious beliefs has been integral to creating this society. Danguk is a developed country, with a total GDP Purchasing Power Parity of $700 billion, and a GDP Per Capita of $29,865. Danguk is the world's 23rd largest economy, and is a member of the World Trade Organisation. Danguk's economy is decidadly collectivist, socialist and anti-capitalist, however allows for an extremely limited form of free enterprise. All major economic sectors and industries are fully nationalised, with the exception of the growing service industry, which has been fueled by free market reforms and an increase in the importance of money in the state's society. Nationalisation has allowed production and resources to benefit society as a whole, and be evenly distributed. Danguk is a culturally and ethnically homogenous nation, with the Dang People being the dominant and sole native ethnic group. Danguk's cultural development was closely related to other Asian countries such as Korea and Japan, and involves rich traditions which are still eminated in modern society and highly influenced by Confucianism. Danguk also has a strong modern popular culture influence, which has challeneged age-old traditions in recent decades. Danguk is a generally irreligious society, which has been enforced by the socialist regime, as religious activity is discouraged, however tolerated by the Socialist Party. Etymology The name Danguk comes from the myth that the state was founded by a mythical benevolent dragon who vowed to protect a band of humans from invading forces. Danguk comes from the archaic Dang words 'Dragon' and 'People.' The Han characters used to write Danguk, also mean 'Dragon' and 'People.' In Dang, it is known as ''Dangu. The English word is believed to originate from a mispronunciation of the nation's name by a visitng diplomat, which has been accepted as correct ever since. Dang people are known as Danghaha, ''and the Dang language is referred to as ''Dangjyu. History Prehistory There is archaeological evidence that suggests that Danguk had been inhabited as early as the Lower Paleolithic Period. The earliest Dang artifacts include pottery which dates back to around 80000 BC. During this period the land that now constitutes Danguk was inhabited by various tribes, including Proto- Manchu and Ainu peoples, living a mainly hunter-gatherer life style along the banks of the Ussuri River and the grassy plans which surrounded it. There is no evidence to suggest that there was any form of established society or early political entity which ruled over the land at this point in time. The beginning of Dang society is traced back to 23000 BC, with the founding of the Dang Dynasty. The myth being that the people of the lands of the Ussuri River were protected from outside forces and bad spirits by a benevolent dragon known as the Hogsa or 'Guardian.' The dragon apparantly instructed them to construct a society which effectively formed the Dang Dynasty which ruled over the lands and the people, who became known as the 'Dragon People.' The Dragon King was installed as the absolute leader of the land, aided by a group of officials. There is no accurate interpretation of the original foundation of the kingdom aside from the legend of the Hogsa, and historians have not been able to decipher the truth from various sources. Dynastic Period Japanese Occupation Soviet Occupation Communist Period Socialist Period Modern Period Politics The Dang People's Republic is one of only two socialist states in the world officially abhoring Communism, alongside Westland. The current constitution which was signed in 1953, asserts the central role of the Socialist Party of Danguk in all organs of government and politics. While other political parties and opposition organisations are permitted to exist, they have no political representation. The General Secretary of the Socialist Party is also Head of Government of Danguk, and presides over the Council of Ministers. Only political organisations affiliated with or endorsed by the Socialist Party are permitted to contest elections in Danguk, these include the trade unionist parties and organisations such as the Trade Union Party. In Danguk, unlike in the former Soviet Union or other Marxist states, there is no concept of a ruling political elite. Party members in Danguk are treated as equals to all others in society. Since the 1952 Revolution the constitution has prohibited the usage of the Socialist Party for social or financial betterment by members. Government The President of Danguk (Xonggo) is the titular ceremonial Head of State, and commander-in-chief of the Military. The The President maintains the regular and coordinted operation and stability of government and safeguards independance and territory, aswell as representing the unity of the Dang people. President is tasked with representing the Dang people in international engagements and recieving foreign dignitaries. The President is appointed by an electoral college in which the Socialist Party and affiliated organisations has 50% of the votes, and the National People's Assembly has 50% of the votes. A Presidential tenure lasts five years, and a President may only serve three times. The General Secretary of Danguk (Samuchan), is both the Head of Government, and the Head of the Socialist Party. The General Secretary presides over the Council of Ministers, which consists of the 26 ministers and heads of council-level ministries and departments, and a Deputy General Secretary who collectively assist the General Secretary in governance. The General Secretary is elected by the National People's Assembly every 5 years. The general secretary must always be a member of the Socialist Party. The legislative arm of the government of Danguk consists of the unicameral National People's Assembly of Danguk (Gamsung Achambi). The National People's Assembly consists of 466 members who are elected every 5 years in free and fair elections open to the public. Only members of the Socialist Party, its affiliate organisations or independants are permitted to stand for election. Elections are held using a majoritarian system, as individuals are being elected opposed to parties. Legislation can either begin in the People's Assembly or be introduced by the General Secretary. A simple majority is required for a bill to pass. Constitutional amendments can be passed by Statute Law, which makes amending the constitution an easy process compared to some. Judiciary Law Enforcement Administrative Divsions Danguk has been divided into eight districts and one special administrated city which is Tafingge Gemun. Foreign Relations See Main: Foreign Relations of Danguk Danguk is an active member of the League of Nations, the International Order of Socialist States the G20, Ostra and a member of the East Asian Union. Danguk has an extensive network of foreign missions and embassies, Nearly all foreign countries have permanent diplomatic missions and embassies at Danguk's capital, Damhung, and consulates throughout the nation. Likewise, Dang interests are represented internationally in embassies in nearly every country Danguk recognises. Danguk's main foreign partners are Japan, China and Sierra. However since the 1990's many political commentators have stated that Danguk has somewhat moved further from its relationship with China to create its own power status in Asia. Danguk is considered a major Regional power in Asia aswell as a considerable economic power internationaly due to its membership of the G20 major economies. Human Rights LGBT Rights Danguk is known to be one of the most tolerant states in East Asia of Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual and Transgender (LGBT) rights. There is a long history of homosexuality in Dang culture and it is very visible in society unlike many other Asian cultures. It has long been tolerated and even sometimes celebrated and there were no specific laws pertaining it. Homosexuality was criminalised in the early 20th century while Danguk was under Japanese Occupation, and the criminalisation continued under the Soviet Union's influence of Danguk as a puppet state. It was later decrminialised once again in 1956 following the Onmyok Revolution and freedom from Soviet oppression. Since 2003 Danguk offers legal recognition of same-sex couples through Civil Partnerships. However there have been little to no attempts to legalise same-sex marriage, despite there being little opposition to its legalisation. Danguk has been ranked as one of the most tolerant countries in Asia towards homosexuality alongside Thailand. Almost all Provinces of Danguk have some form of local laws prohibiting discrimination based on sexuality, in addition to national laws which prohibit discrimination, such laws either result in a hefty fine or a prison sentence depending on the severity of the offence. Military The Ministry of Defence and Public Security is responsible for the coordination of Danguk's defence and military capability. As of 2014, Danguk has over 800,000 active and reserve military personnel, and allocates less than 1% of its GDP on military spending. The Dang People's Armed Forces is the tri-service organisation which consists of the Dang People's Army, the Dang People's Air Force, and the Dang People's Maritime Force. Danguk has long had a policy of non-intervention, and successive administrations have used the Dang military primarily as a deterrant and in humanitarian operations, such as assistance following the 2011 Great East Japan Earthquake and Tsunami. In 2001 a new anti-missile grid came online, which include an early warning system. The grid protects Danguk's territory from hostile ballistic missiles and nuclear weapons. The Ministry of Defence and Public Security classifies reports yearly which detail threats to Danguk's territorial integrity and public safety. The 2014 report stated that China was the biggest threat after many decades of warm relations. The arrest of two suspected Chinese spies in Taifingge Gemun, and a third in Xunden prompted the Dang Intelligence Service to step up its counter-intelligence activities. Economy See Main: Economy of Danguk Danguk is a developed country, with a total GDP (purchasing power parity) of over $765 Billion in 2014, and a GDP per capita of $29,856. The official currency is the Dang Yen. Following free market reforms in the service industry in the 1970's, Danguk has experienced rapid economic growth, which has only been marginally slowed by the 2008 global financial crisis. Danguk's economic policies use a centrally planned system with market influences. All of the major economic sectors excluding the Service Industry are wholly publicly owned, allowing the public to be in control of production in a Socialist system. Danguk's economic system has been compared to that of China in recent years, with the increase of what is often called 'state capitalism', state-owned companies run for profit, such as Danguk Telecom. Danguk has bilateral trade agreements with the People's Republic of China, East Asia, Vietnam, Australia and Sierra. The Dang government does however have high restrictions on international trade and quotas. With a policy always putting domestically produced products first. Danguk is a major exporter of consumer goods, and is a large manufacturing base for both domestic and foreign companies. Danguk is the world's 9th largest exporter, however is the world's 28th largest importer. Labour Danguk has strict laws regarding labour and workers' rights. Workers' rights are both protected by the goverment by being enshrined and entrenched in the constitution, but also through various trade unions and the Trade Union Party. According to the United Nations working conditions in Danguk are some of the best in Asia, and they have improved greatly since the 1990's. Working hours are traditionally very long in Danguk, and in most households the father will work atleast 6 days a week, from 9 in the morning until 6 or 7 in the evening. During the early 2000's first reports began to emerge of what has been called Gongsawang ''or 'Work Death' where people have worked themselves to death and have died due to heart attacks or strokes brought on by stress. The government has cracked down on private employers to alleviate this issue, however it still remains a major issue in Dang society. Currency The currency of Danguk is the Dang Yen (symbol: ¥) . Introduced in 1960 by the Socialist Party, it originally had little value within society as goods were distributed by other means including quotas, coupons and queuing. However since the 1960's with the increase in free market economics in Danguk, has allowed the free flow of money to be much easier. Wages are payed in both Coupons and Yen. Coupons are redeemed for goods such as food, and other necessities, while Yen can be spent on any consumer goods or services in the country's growing Service Industry. 1 Yen is subdivided into 100 Fen. The Yen is issued in the form of banknotes, above ¥5 and coins below ¥1. Geography Climate Flora and Fauna Settlements Demographics Social Structure The social structure of Danguk since the revolution has consisted of a single social class. Unlike in the former Soviet-influenced Communist regime, there is no concept of a 'ruling class.' In the former Soviet Union, and formerly in Danguk, the members of the Communist Party formed the ruling classes, which excluded others from political participation. Following the Revolution in 1952, the ruling class and the Communist Party was abolished, and the way was paved to a mono-class society. Noone was excluded from political participation, and instead, those who choose to follow the political route no matter what background they are from, can do so. Danguk's single class society, can be further subdivided into separate groups, known as Xuk. Xuk are used by the government to classify different types of people in different economic sectors. Xuk are in no means considered to be separate 'classes', as they are divisons of a single class of society. The ideology of Onmyok, advocates that the different Xuk, must work together to support each other in a collectivist society. For example, the agricultural labourer works to create food, for society, who then work to educate, treat and serve other members of society. The notion that all people are dependant on each other runs strongly through social obligations in Danguk. Ethnicity Danguk is a homogenous nation, consisting of a single dominant native ethnic group, known as the Dang People. Danguk has long been in a state of ethnic unity, however the increase in the number of foreign residents has challeneged this unity. Influxes of immigrants during 20th century has meant there are significant Chinese, Japanese and Korean communities, however they recieve no official recognition. The government, particularly the Department of Immigration, has often been accused of making it difficult for immigrants to enter the country to live and work as to keep ethnic unity strong. Other minor ethnic groups in Danguk include Ainu, Nivkh, and Manchus. As of 2014, 98% of the population of Danguk are East Asian, of which can be further divided into 94% native Dang People, 2% Japanese, 1% Chinese and 0.5% Korean, and 0.5% other. A further 1% are Caucasian or White, 0.5% Other Asian and 0.5% Black. Language The sole official language of Danguk, is the Dang Language, commonly known as Dang. A Tungusic Language closely related to Manchu with influences from Korean. Dang can be written using two writing systems, the most commonly used, is Coriju, which are Hangul characters optimised for use in writing Dang, the other writing system used is Hanju, which are borrowed Chinese characters. Students must learn both writing systems in school. However Hanju is rarely used, and mostly in scholarly and literary terms, while Coriju is used by the majority of the population on a daily basis. The Dang Language is sole language in official usage in Danguk, as there is no recognition of other non-native minority languages. Other commonly spoken languages in Danguk include Mandarin, Korean, and Japanese, by immigrant groups on the island. English is taught from Primary Education in schools, and roughly 63% of the population report to ability to be able to speak basic English. Religion Danguk is a generally irreligious society. Religious beliefs and worship are discouraged by the state in place of State Atheism. Historically, Danguk has been a Buddhist country for many centuries. Confucianism when described as a religion, over ideology, has also been a powerful driving force in Dang spirituality. In modern times, many Dang people see religion as a thing not to be taken seriously, however it can be noted that Dang people are very superstitious, even those considering themselves as atheists. As of 2014, over 67% of Dang people describe themselves as irreligious, or actively atheist. 29% of people state they are a Buddhist, 2% Christian, 1% Taoist, 0.5% Baha'i and 0.5% Muslim. Family Structure Family in Dang culture is seen as a tight-knit community, it is seen as a family duty to stay together as a unit. Divorce rates are very low in Danguk, with less 20% of marriages ending in divorce, this is largely theorised as being caused by the culture of the family being similar to an institution. Ancestors and offspring are linked together by an idea of family genealogy which does not mean relationships based on mere blood inheritance and succession, but rather a bond of relationship inherent in the maintenance and continuance of the family as an institution. In Dang families gender roles are notably difficult to break. Women in Dang society are often seen as the primary homemaker and mother to the children. According to several studies undertaken in 2012 and 2014, over 62% of Dang women consider themselves homemakers, and fewer than 32% have never had a career. Fathers in Dang families are notably distant from their children. Most Dang children note not having a close relationship with their fathers. Fathers are expected to provide for the household, and many work very long hours which can lead to their own psychological problems in some cases. Families in Danguk are encouraged by the government to have two children. The majority of families, over 68% have two or less children. It is a rarity for a family to have more than three children. There is a specific quota of births that must be maintained each year for the population to stay level. This quota is produced by the Ministry of Health. Couples are not forced into having children or forced to not have children, as the quota serves as a general guidline, and it is seen as a citizens duty to fight against population decline. Culture Danguk's cultural development has been closely related to other East Asian nations such as Japan and Korea, with considerable influence from China during the Qing Dynasty period. A Tungusic People, Dang people are closely related to Manchu people, sharing a mutually intelligible language. Danguk has a long and rich history or development in literature, art and scholarship. Confucianism and Taoist ideologies were, and still are, two of the main driving forces in Danguk's society and culture. Under the Socialist regime artistry and scholarship is highly encouraged, and as a result Danguk has a highly productive and dedicated work ethic. Dang people as a nation are known to be very superstitious, even those considering themselves to be atheists. Superstition is deeply ingrained in society, with correct etiquettes and certain ways in which activities must be carried out so as to avoid bad luck. Additionally, the Chinese philosophy of Feng Shui is a highly important force in Danguk, many buildings are constructed to allow the harmonisation with surrounding environment and people organise their homes to be true to Feng Shui principles. Dating System Danguk has its own dating system. It is used in the place of the Gregorian dating system for the most part, however international business uses the Gregorian calendar so to be inline with the rest of the world. The calendar begins in Year 1 which is the year 2300BC in the Gregorian calendar. The beginning of the calendar is based off of the lengendary founding of the Kingdom of Danguk under the Dang Dynasty. The myth relating to the foundation of the Kingdom being that it was founded by a benevolent dragon who protected the humans. The current year in the Dang calender (2014) is 4314. Additionally, Danguk uses an era system. The era system originally followed the lives of the Emporers of Danguk. When a new emporer came to power, a new era began which ended when they died or were removed from power. However, since the end of the dynastic kingdom, during the Japanese and Soviet occupations, the era system was not used, however it is now posthumously referred to as the 'Occupation Era'. Following the 1956 revolution and the restoration of Danguk's independance, a new era began which became known as the 'Onmyok Era' which still continues today. Mythology The Dang people have deep and detailed mythological beliefs, which is based upon Buddhist beliefs and agricultural folk religion during the Dynastic Period of Dang history. The Dang Pantheon comprises of mythical creatures known as Gemon and spirits known as Guc. The most important of the pantheon are the Dragons. Dragons are a symbol of good luck, and safety in Dang culture. Most of the myths and stories recognised today are sourced from the ancient publication, 'Stories of the Dragon People' which was written in roughly 300 BC. Danguk's foundation is based upon mythology, with the belief that the original kingdom was founded by a benevolent dragon who wanted to protect a group of humans who were being tormented by a group of dragons. This group later became known as the ''Dang Uk ''which is obselete Dang for 'Dragon People.' To this day, dragons are seen as a sign of safety and good luck, and many people place effigies and statues of dragons at the front door of their homes to keep away bad luck and danger. Danguk is also considered to be the origin of all the worlds dragons by its inhabitants. The dragon who mythically founded the Kingdom is known as the Guardian. He is considered to be the Lord of all dragons, and the creator of the Sun and Moon. Visual Arts Cinema and Television Cuisine The cuisine of Danguk uses the traditional staple foods of millet, soybean, peas, corn and broomcorn. It relies heavily on preserved foods, often pickling, due to the harsh winters and scorching summers in Danguk. Dang cuisine is also known for grilling, wild meat, strong flavors, and wide use of soy sauce. Dang cuisine is more wheat based than other East Asian cuisines such as that of Korea or Japan. The typical Dang dishes include pickled vegetables. Some of the main dishes include Dang hot pot is a traditional dish, made with pickled Chinese cabbage, pork and mutton. Bairou is a soup with pork and sausage and pickled cabbage. Mohebo is a steamed bun, stuffed with sweetened, mashed beans, wrapped with perilla leaves outside. Sachima is a candied fritter which is a very popular sweet in Danguk. Literature Music Dang music can be traced back to traditional Dang Rhythm music which featured Octagonal Drums and story telling through song. Ulabun is a form of Dang storytelling which is performed. Different from octagonal drum, it has two main categories. One is popular folk literature such as the Tale of the Hogsa; Another classification is from folk music which is informative and has independent pilot and complete structure. Before the 1980's ballads dominated Dang popular music, until the emergence of what is now known as D-pop during the late 1980's and early 1990's. The genre was influenced by the J-pop movements in Japan, aswell as Techno and Electronica. Its popularity grew particularly following free market reforms in the service industry, allowing for greater opportunities. The genre was dominated by girl groups and boy bands, however more solo artists and duo's emerged during the late 1990's. It became popular elsewhere in the world as D-pop music videos online became viral in 2006, and many D-pop stars and groups are well known abroad, and have large fanbases in Sierra, Japan and South Korea. D-pop is known for its vibrant visuals and upbeat lyrics. Naming Traditions Popular Culture Danguk has a strong popular culture, which is greatly influenced by cultural imports from Japan and South Korea, with unique Dang influence. Domestically produced Anime and Manga has proved highly popular in Danguk amongst younger generations. Since the 1970's there has been a notable separation between the older generations who favour centuries-old traditions, and younger generations who favour a more modern way of life. Popular Culture has been greatly influenced by the wide availability of access to the Internet since the 1990's and the availability of Smartphones and 4G internet access. The free market reforms and the privatisation of the service industry during the 1970's has led to a massive rise in the availability of consumer goods which has allowed for the readily available and pre-packaged notions of pop culture. D-pop has been a major example of this. The music genre has its roots in the 1980's, and has been able to command a large profit. Additionally domestically produced Mangwa has become highly popular with people of all ages, which has been largely influenced by the prevelance of Manga in Japanese culture. Sports Infrastructure Healthcare Education Education in Danguk is regarded as the gateway to social success. Education is the responsibility of the Ministry of Education and Culture, and is entirely state funded including tertiary education. It is illegal to charge for education or set up an independant education establishment. Nethertheless, education in Danguk is highly competitive. Students cope with long school days, starting at 9am and finishing at 5pm. Additionally, most students will also attend extra evening study sessions which are provided by the government to be able to get ahead. Academic achievement is seen as being highly important in Dang society. Education is compulsory for students from the age of 5 to the age of 18, and is a legal requirement. Primary Education begins at the age of 5, and ends at the age of 11. Students sit standardised exams at the end of their Primary School career in the subjects of Numeracy, Literacy, English and Science. Following the end of Primary School, students move to a High School where they study until the age of 18. At the end of High School, students sit standardised exams in their four chosen subjects, alongside Numeracy, Literacy, English, Sciences and Citizenship. These exams define the students academic achievement and gives them information on whether or not University is right choice for them. Tertiary Education is also fully state endorsed and funded through general taxation. Tertiary Education occurs from the age of 18 upwards, and is not compulsory, however is severely encouraged. Students can either go on to study for a degree at the centralised University of Danguk, which has several campuses across the country, or study a vocational course in a given field which is also state funded. Vocational courses can be studied at the Danguk Vocational College, which also has campuses across the country. Communications and Media Danguk has a highly developed communications network. It ranks fourth in the world for smartphone penetration at 71.9%. Danguk is one of the largest markets for smartphones in Asia behind East Asia and China. Danguk also ranks very highly in terms of Internet penetration and usage. Usage of Social Media and Networking in Danguk is very high. The most popular sites include Facebook and Twitter. The widespread status of social media in Danguk has led to the greater spread of popular culture and internet culture among the Dang younger generations. A poll in 2014 discovered that Dang people spend on average 2 and a half hours online everyday. The top level domain (cctld) for Danguk is .dg. The most visited .dg websites include ''gamsungsinmun.dg. Media in Danguk is divided between that which is produced by the state, and that which is produced by opposition organisations. According to the United Nations, Danguk ranks relatively high for freedom of press. The most read and circulated print media in Danguk is the state published Gamsung Sinmun (Workers Newspaper). The Gamsung Sinmun is published in Tafingge Gemun daily, and while produced by the state, it is generally regarded as objective. The second most circulated newspaper in Danguk is the Fangkabumbi Sinmun which is published in co-operation with opposition group, Danguk Republic, which is largely anti-state and pro-capitalist oriented. The majority of Dang people have a television set in their homes, and watch an average of two hours of television or radio a day. Danguk's public broadcaster, Danguk Broadcasting Company is the most watched and listened to media outlet, broadcasting a variety of programming from news, entertainment and dramas. Other broadcasters in Danguk include Dragon Broadcasting Network, which is largely Danguk Republic-oriented. Transport Energy Science and Technology Danguk is a progressive state, that puts an emphasis of technological and scientific development. Danguk has an active civil space program, participating in the International Space Station project, aswell as its own missions including Lunar and Martian probes. Danguk has also stated it plans to operate a manned mission to the moon by 2025. The main launching facility at Abkadahabi Space Centre accounts for the majority of the Dang space program's activities. Category:Danguk Category:Falloutfan08 Projects